Ten tips of a Zutara or bait or any anther story
by Shi Sendo
Summary: This is just a small joke, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Ten tips of a Zutara (or bait or any anther story that has these words in the title: 1. Zuko, 2. Katara, 3. Avatar, 4. Bait, 5. Love, 6. Prince, 7. Water bender…..and 1001: Shirtless Zuko.)

Ok we all know the Zuko uses Katara for bait story is really played on but here's some tips to making it work!! Not all of this is Kid FReindly (and sadly i do not own Avatar the last air bender, nick does...or well whoever created it)

Tip # 1: When capturing Katara, do it uniquely. Don't do the easiest way or the common way, because lets face it, you can only be knocked out, tricked, trapped, kidnapped so many times before you get all 'JUST LEAVE ME THE (bleep) Alone!!!!".

Tip # 2: Don't make Zuko instantly fall in love with her, well all know unless his uncle puts something in his tea it's too soon!!!

Tip # 3: When working on the path to Zutara, one must embrace Zuko's personality and Katara's as well for if not, then you one taco short of a # 3 order at Taco Hell.

Tip # 4: Remember, there are more than just Zuko and Katara in the Avatar world. WE all like it when it's them but we gotta face it, there's more than one character in the series. Remember it's not named Zutara! The forbidden love of a fire prince and water tribe girl! It's called, Avatar: The last air bender.

Tip # 5: when you do use Aang (or Sokka or Iroh) make sure when they found out about how Zutara happened is unique, cant have Aang cry ever fic!!

Tip # 6: if you create a bad guy (or girl) be original, don't make it like Azula or Zhao, be creative!! It could be Barney (yes I mentioned the dreaded dinosaur, now where is that ax?) for all I care but something different!!

Tip # 7: when you use Iroh to set up the youngsters, dun have him just say "go talk to Zuko" to Katara!! Omg! People, you need to get it threw your heads!! Zuko needs to have his sexy ass kicked by Katara so he can fall in love with her!!!!

Tip # 8: When it comes to Sokka…well when Sokka is involved make sure he doesn't hurt Zuko's jewels.

Tip # 9: When it comes to them actually hooking up, be creative! Use kinky bondage sex!! Or something!! We need to have different shapes and sizes of lemons out there people, so be detailed till you die!!!!

And finally…

Tip # 10: When it comes to the kids, be creative! Because they can have a lot of kids, but can they have kids with different powers or more than one power? Psh be creative.

Bonus tip:

Tip # 11: when Ozai finds out, make his head explode!!! Lol

I hope you enjoyed this!!! I may write another if I get more reviews .


	2. Chapter 2

I had to continue, (since I loved the reviews I got, and because at 2 am I am reading many, many avatar stories!!!) so thanks again for the reviews.

And I do not own Avatar!!!! Nicktoons does!

Ten tips for making the perfect Zuko:

Tip 1: When you work with Zuko, one must remember to use the power wisely. For a Zuko who is too nice or too arrogant can ruin a scene of a really great fan fic!!

Tip 2: When you have Iroh talking with Zuko, please be sure to keep Iroh his good ol' self. (As in embarrassing Zuko, talking proverbs, drinking tea…etc). However there are times when you make Iroh do ooc things (if you don't know what ooc then, are you sure you've read a fan fic?) but more will be talked bout when Iroh's tips come out.

Tip 3: Zuko must have ANGST!! If not then…how can Katara help Zuko? Or Zuko be Zuko?!!

Tip 4: Zuko must have a sense of bad ass about him. If there is no bad ass, how can we not go 'FINALLY!!!' when he sub comes to Katara's charms!

Tip 5: Zuko must have Honor, people I don't know how much we can stress this, but authors, Zuko must talk about his stupid honor (cuz if you notice in the show that he talks about his honor a lot!!)

Tip 6: when Zuko and his sister battle…please don't make her just go blah blah blah (unless it is suppose to be a humor fic, if it is, disregard this!!!) however I will elaborate more on this sibling pair in a later fic. Azula (yes that is her name!!) can appear: crazy, psychotics\, stupid, bitchy……anything that proves she's a pain in the ass and the spawn of Satan .

Tip 7: when one has Zuko a confrontation with Zhao, anything goes!! But remember to keep Zhao's pompousness there as well as Zuko's 'bitch please, you can't touch this'.

Tip 8: First comes hate, then comes friendship and slowly Zuko with a baby carriage!

Tip 9: Zuko is a guy who is complex, must remember that he does have a problem with his father and you an variant the degree, but remember to keep him in character (unless its suppose to a humor!). Zuko does have issues and you need him to work it out, they can't just magically disappear.

Tip 10: Zuko is the guy all girls want to drool over, so its ok to add in a random character to add a little spice, but please try to refrain from using Mary Sue!! I mean come on, a random girl who causes Katara to get interested in Zuko is a great idea!!

Some Fics to Read:

Eh, I figure each time I post, I'll add stories that are five stars!!

**Unsuspecting Love** by chickygurl Great read!! And has a good sequel. Good Zutara and a good story in general!

**Season One Remix: Shirtless Zuko Style, by **Jakia. Great story!! Very funny! If you read this and don't laugh then you must be a Zhao!!

**Rises with the Heart **by Jimi's Little Wing. Good Author and good story For zutara.

Incase anyone hast notice, I am a zutara shipper!!! Thanks for the reviews, please add more!!


End file.
